marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kubik (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Kubik's ultimate creators were the mysterious otherdimensional entities known as the Beyonders. The Beyonders studied the development of life in Earth's dimension. As one of their experiments, they allowed vast energies to enter the Earth dimension through interdimensional portals created through the use of a certain kind of force field. Such energies could be entrapped within a matrix of force fields that formed a perfect cube. The result is the entity known on Earth as a Cosmic Cube. A Cosmic Cube would alter reality according to the desires of its wielders. However, a Cosmic Cube was also a living being in embryonic form. Eventually it developed its own consciousness patterning it after the consciousness of the sentient being with whom it was in mental and physical contact. Finally, the Cosmic Cube would become a mature sentient being capable of independent will and action. Kubik was one such cube. The cube that would evolve into Kubik was "created" by Advanced Idea Mechanics, a subversive organization that supplied advanced weapons to other cabals such as Hydra and the Secret Empire. Both M.O.D.O.K. and the Red Skull used it primarily as a mind control device. Later, Set the Serpent God used it to try to enter the Earth-616 reality. The demon was defeated however, and the Cube fell into the hands of a man named Bernard Worrell, who became the new leader of a splinter cell of AIM scientists. Wielded by Worrell during a battle with Captain America, the Cube was affected by the man's hatred and aggression, and began to distort. At this moment, the Shaper of Worlds arrived under orders from the Kree Supreme Intelligence to nurture the Cube and stop it from destroying reality, as the Shaper almost had when it was a cube controlled by the Skrull Emperor. Allowing Captain America to hold the cube, the Shaper could tell it was impressed by the man's heroism and courage, and then took it from Earth to further raise it. The sentient Cube encountered the heroes of Earth out in space when it helped the Defenders defeat Star-Thief. It also returned to Earth and was briefly copied by the Super-Adaptoid, another product of AIM science. Some years later, Kubik and the Shaper arrived in the Beyonder's pocket universe to confront the cosmic being. Now morphed into a humanoid form, Kubik showed the Beyonder and the Molecule Man that they were both parts of an incomplete cube, and merged their powers to form a new being called Kosmos. Kubik was last seen as overseer of Kosmos' guidance. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = The former cube's power is literally infinite (though there are levels of infinity), capable of warping the laws of time and space . The question remains, however, as to how Kubik's power level compares to that of the other beings known to be among the most powerful entities in the universe. Since they are all "Cosmic Cubes," Kubik's might is presumably equal to that of the Shaper and Kosmos. Responding to Bernard Worrell's fantasies, Kubik's power was capable of creating at least a duplicate of the Earth (and its people) and the Sun from the matter in a pocket dimension. He was also able to transport thousands of stars to a pocket-dimension (while under the influence of Star-Thief), grew so large that he held the Beyonder's universe on the palm of his hand, among other feats. | Abilities = | Strength = Strength level unknown, but given that he can grow to the size of a Universe, potentially of universal scale. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Cube Category:Power Bestowal